peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 December 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-24 ; Comments *The first part of two showcasing the 2003 Festive Fifty, live from Peel Acres on Christmas Eve 2003, 10 p.m.-12 a.m. *Start of show: "Howdy, friends, it's Festive Fifty time." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Fall: 'Last Commands Of Xyralothep Via M.E.S. (LP-The Real New Fall LP Formerly Country On The Click)' (Action) *Dez Williams: 'Sleeping On The Job (2xLP-Elektronik Religion) (SCSI-AV) *Damon Albarn: 'Half A Song (10"-Democrazy)' (Honest Jon's) *Mangi Mahal: 'Kalli Takkarein (LP-Kalli Takkarein)' (Kismet) 2003 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-26 :(JP: 'For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Festive Fifty, these are the top fifty records chosen by you, the listener, in a nationwide poll. It used to be, in the golden age of the Festive Fifty, which started way back in the reign of William and Mary, about half the nation's population would vote in it. These days, of course, rather fewer people do. I think people are fed up with democracy, by and large, and who can blame them?') *'50': Vaults, 'I'm Going (10 inch)' (Red Flag) *'49': Freddy Fresh, 'You Can See The Paint (CD-Have Records Will Travel)' (Howlin') :(JP: 'God save us from unsupervised teenagers, that's all I can say...this is the first of several records in the Festive Fifty that's gonna cause some sort of controversy amongst those who are interested, anyway, in that it's difficult to know exactly when it was released. You get records coming out in the States on white label or something like that, and then, like a year or so later, they'll be issued on sheep's breath grey vinyl in New Zealand only, so really, the release of them's been spread out over two or three years, and that came out as a single quite some time ago, but resurfaced this year on an LP. That was the first time ever, I think, in doing the Festive Fifty, that I've actually given the name of the artist prior to playing the track. A very serious mistake.') John's latter assertion is easy to disprove: he had done so many times over the years. *'48': Blizzard Boys, 'Ain't No Stoppin This (12")' (Blizzard Tracks) *'47': Camera Obscura, 'Keep It Clean (LP-Underachievers Please Try Harder)' (Elefant) *'46': Super Furry Animals, 'Slow Life (CD-Phantom Power)' (Epic) *(next tape) *'45': Grandmaster Gareth, 'Dr. Dre Buys A Pint Of Milk (LP-Introduction To Minute Melodies)' (Awkward) *'44': Hyper Kinako, 'Tokyo Invention Registration Office' *'43': Belle And Sebastian, 'Stay Loose (LP-Dear Catastrophe Waitress)' (Rough Trade) *''(JP: 'I'm not 100 per cent certain that I ever played that before tonight. I mean, I listened to it here at home, but never played it on the programme.')'' *'42': Golden Virgins, 'Renaissance Kid (CD single)' (Rex) *'41': Keys, 'Strength Of Strings' (Too Pure) *''(JP: 'I think that would be higher in my Festive Fifty, but I don't even get a vote.')'' *'40': Broadcast, 'Pendulum (CD single)' (Warp) :(JP: 'I remember hearing Andy Peebles, he used to work for Radio 1, doing a chart rundown at some stage, and he said, "In that all-important number 17 spot", and that's something that has stayed with me forever, so, in that all-important number 40 spot...') *'39': Cat Power, 'Werewolf (CD-You Are Free)' (Matador) *'38': ballboy, 'Born In The USA (CD-The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories)' (SL) *'37': Radiohead, 'There There (CD-Hail To The Thief)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'Another track which I don't remember playing, in fact I didn't play it on the radio...Excellent stuff, and I can understand why you voted for that too. Unfortunately, I have to admit that I'd not even heard the LP until I went out and bought myself a copy a couple of weeks ago.') *'36': French, 'Gabriel In The Airport (LP-Local Information)' (Too Pure) *'35': M.A.S.S.: 'Live A Little (CD single)' (Mandita) *'34': Black Keys, 'Have Love Will Travel (CD-Thickfreakness)' (Fat Possum) :(JP: 'We sent them Christmas cards, you know. Is that a bit creepy or what? The only American band whose address we have.') *(tape flip) *'33': Neulander, 'Sex, God, Money (10 inch)' (Disko B) *'32': Maher Shalal Hash Baz, 'Open Field (LP-Blues Du Jour)' (Geographic) :(JP: 'At number 31, the record about which I spent more time answering questions in the past month than any other.') *'31': Amsterdam, 'Does This Train Stop On Merseyside (CD single)' (Beat Crazy) :(JP: Well, that would be in my top five (sounds somewhat choked up), that upsets me every time I hear it...Why do I get like this? Perhaps I need psychiatric help.') As if to prove this, he begins to play the track again by mistake. *'30': Camera Obscura, 'Suspended From Class (CD-Underachievers Please Try Harder)' (Elefant) *'29': Architecture In Helsinki, 'The Owls Go (CD-Fingers Crossed)' (Trifekta) *'28': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'It Makes The Room Look Bigger (EP-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'One of the consolations in my life is that, however long I may live, Half Man Half Biscuit will be there as well.') *'27': French, 'Porn Shoes (LP-Local Information)' (Too Pure) *'26': Fall, 'Green Eyed Loco Man (LP-The Real New Fall LP Formerly Country On The Click)' (Action) :(JP: 'We started tonight's programme with the Fall, almost ended it, but not quite, because, as a concession to the season, this.') *Los Straitjackets: 'Here Comes Santa Claus (CD-'Tis The Season For...)' (Yep Roc) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2003-12-24 parts 1-3 *b) *c) John_Peel_20031224 ;Length *a) Part 1 - 00:39:19; Part 2 - 00:46:31; Part 3 - 00:46:32 *b) *c) ;Other *a) File created from CB035 and CB036 of the 500 Box. Very good quality stereo recording, with just the slightest hint of background static. *b) Many thanks to B! ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) John Peel 2003-09 *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:500 Box Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment